Gathering
At Gatherings, you may discuss: matings, kits, who shall RP which kits, the deaths of old RP cats, the making of new RP cats, new rules you wish for the admins to add, and the making of a new admin, and you can just chat. 1st Gathering: Feb.1-10 Hello, Tis I, Bloodstar. This is our first gathering, and I'd like to discuss somethings: #Moony has been gobally banned, if you havn't heard, and the Staff do not discuss the banments of users, so I don't know why, but I am the new head admin. #Please discuss who you think should be the new admin #And last but not least: Any new caln/groupes you'd like to make Well, bye for now, please reply ಠ_ಠ StarfallHailflower 02:05, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Congrats Bloody!!! How will we decide who will be admin if Panda wants to be it. I would like to be the administrator but it should be fair. I also think we should start making rouge cats so we can balance out the clan and rogues. And why did Monny get banned? Also can there be two administrators? Finally if we are going to have a rouge group we can always activate Fang Group.[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 03:53, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. I dont want to hurt anyone's feelings, so you and her should work it out.Thats an awesome idea. Yes Fang Groupe will still be around. The Staff don't discuss the banment of other users, that is what meighan has told me, and by two Admins do you mean me and some-one else, or me you and panda? StarfallHailflower 21:09, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Panda said I could be the other admin.her wall under who will[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 23:20, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Would loners be considered as rogues? I would like to be a loner, and maybe a rogue as well. Is that what we talk about at Gatherings, or....Gathering-cat-stuff? RedPandaPotter 00:35, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I'll make a loners pagee in a minute Panda, and it says above what we talk about in gatherings. StarfallHailflower 01:07, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Oh!! *blushes* Sorry! RedPandaPotter 01:15, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Thats fine :) StarfallHailflower 01:27, February 3, 2012 (UTC) On the RP pages [Mossy Land, etc.] shouldn't it be updated to moon 2, also I added a new Loner's Camp page I hope you don't mind.[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 02:19, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Also I think we should make it so that you don't have to ask to join the clan and we should also have a page of clan talk that we make up.[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 22:01, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I did the moon two on mossy land. And if we dont make people ask, then chaos might insue, but if you think its not nessisary, then I guess we dont have to, and what do you mean by "a page of clan talk"? StarfallHailflower 22:10, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I mean like "mouse-dung" and stuff like that, like a dictionary of that stuff,. Also we need to discuss what the names of Starfall, and Hailflower's kits.[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 23:02, February 3, 2012 (UTC) How do you ask someone if any of their cats wants to be one of your cats' mates? That sounds kind of awkward, unless they were made for each other like Hailflower and Starfall....I plan to make Wing like Fang, but I think it'd be kind of funny if she found out he already had a mate...RedPandaPotter 23:22, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Just ask Bloody and he'll tell you yes or no That's what I did with Hailflower[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 23:33, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Maybe, but look at Fangs charie page and ducksplash, when you make a link to your user page put User:Ducksplash, not Ducksplash, that would be a charie page XD StarfallHailflower 23:31, February 3, 2012 (UTC) ok look^^[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 23:33, February 3, 2012 (UTC) "Many" LOL RedPandaPotter 23:34, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Can you still only RP five cats, and not mate with your own cats? RedPandaPotter 23:35, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I'll change the mate rule, but yes only 5 per clan/group. and His kits are "Uncountable" XD StarfallHailflower 23:36, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I think we should do away with the 5 cats rule^^[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 23:37, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I dont, cause then it gets to hard to RP with all of them. StarfallHailflower 23:38, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Does any cat want to be Sandpaw (new DarkClan apprentice I'm making)'s mentor?RedPandaPotter 23:39, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I had already changed the rule about mateing your own cats, and I will if I have a warrior in DarkClan StarfallHailflower 23:40, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Troutshine can be Sandpaw's and Bloody, we need to discuss what Hailflower and Starfall's kits are going to be named.[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 23:42, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Okay, Post something on the Grathering page. StarfallHailflower 23:44, February 3, 2012 (UTC) What^^[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 23:45, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Oh....EPIC FAIL, this is the grather page XD well, lets talk about it :D StarfallHailflower 23:46, February 3, 2012 (UTC) OK first how many will they have?[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 23:48, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I was thinkin 1 (see Mossy Land . StarfallHailflower 23:50, February 3, 2012 (UTC) And I was thing 4 see Mossy Land [[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 23:52, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I did thats alright :) StarfallHailflower 23:55, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 23:57, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Welcome :) StarfallHailflower 23:59, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I think we should change The max. Five charries rule[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 00:02, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Okay, how about 7? StarfallHailflower 00:03, February 4, 2012 (UTC) That sounds better and do kits count?[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 00:06, February 4, 2012 (UTC) If they're from two of your own cats yes, if its like Starfall and Hailflower kinda, you can have 7 normal and three kit in the StarXHail case....does that make sense? StarfallHailflower 00:08, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ummmm no^^[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 00:24, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh...sorry XD Ill re-explain: It doesnt count if you do it like Starfall and Hailflower are, but does if you mate your own cats. But if you do it the Starfall and Hailflower way, and 1 user takes three kits or more, then it will count but if they do two or less that it doesnt...is that better? StarfallHailflower 00:31, February 4, 2012 (UTC) OK^^[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 00:35, February 4, 2012 (UTC) YAY ITS BETTER :D StarfallHailflower 00:36, February 4, 2012 (UTC) lol[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 00:37, February 4, 2012 (UTC) So are you every gonna write those stories on World of Fanfictions wiki? StarfallHailflower 00:40, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I Need To Don't I[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 00:42, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Yeah...soon Imma have to put them up for adoption....have you ever read the Skulduggery Pleasent series? StarfallHailflower 00:43, February 4, 2012 (UTC) No[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 00:47, February 4, 2012 (UTC) They're SOOOOOO F**KING AWESOME READ THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! StarfallHailflower 00:50, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ok[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 01:07, February 4, 2012 (UTC) LOL StarfallHailflower 01:13, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I had to get off[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 14:54, February 4, 2012 (UTC) I think we should make another rouge group, to oppose Fang Group[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 15:28, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Well, I was thinking that Fang would have once been a member of Mossclan, maybe even starfall's bro., and that he'd declair war, and we'd make a war battle ground page and fight it out, what do you think? [[User:Bloodstar18|'China']]Sarrows 17:18, February 4, 2012 (UTC) That sounds good, and Rosefall used to be part of DarkClan[[User:Ducksplash|'♫♪']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Too much music, Too little Time']] 17:48, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Okay, after that we can have another rouge group [[User:Bloodstar18|'China']]Sarrows 17:50, February 4, 2012 (UTC) OK[[User:Ducksplash|'♫♪']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Too much music, Too little Time']] 17:51, February 4, 2012 (UTC)\ So, this goes out to all users, If there is nothing left to dicuss, I will lock this page untill March 1st. You have untill Monday the 6th to reply. [[User:Bloodstar18|'China']]Sarrows 17:54, February 4, 2012 (UTC) WAIT! I think that the other rogue group should be formed by exiled Clan cats....if it wasn't already.RedPandaPotter 19:14, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Good Idea^^[[User:Ducksplash|'♫♪']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Too much music, Too little Time']] 19:21, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ...there arnt going to be any exiled clan cats..the only clan going to war is Mossclan [[User:Bloodstar18|'China']]Sarrows 19:23, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Does anyone want to be Featherwing's mate? I want one of her kits to be a medicine cat's apprentice, but she doesn't have a mate, unless, do you think she should break the warrior code and have a rogue/other Clan mate? RedPandaPotter 21:54, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ...Is in against the warrior code? I dont remember, but a Queen isn't required to tell who her mate is, so who dont really new anyone to be here mate, plus, these are pretty new clans, so everyone was either a kittpet, rouge, or loner, so it wouldn't matter. [[User:Bloodstar18|'China']]Sarrows 21:58, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I'm unlocking this page for a quick notice. On the Bringers of Apocalypse page, I'm gonna make a followers page, you'll be seing a lot more of them, and I'm gonna let some cats join them and....well, you'll see. [[User:Bloodstar18|'China']]Sorrows 23:33, February 9, 2012 (UTC) OK^^[[User:Ducksplash|'♫♪']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Too much music, Too little Time']] 23:50, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Broken Mirrors And A Black Cat's Cold Stare']][[User talk:Bloodstar18| Walk Under Ladders On My Way To Hell, I'll Meet You There]] 18:41, February 22, 2012 (UTC) 2nd Grathering: March 1-10 Hello, Tis I, Bloodstar. This is our second gathering, and I'd like to discuss somethings: #Everyone should go to The Vote Page, and vote on ALL motions that are there, two of them only have like, three more days counting the day this was made. #Please discuss any problems you are having with thw wiki #And last but not least: Help us think about ways to get more users. Well, bye for now, please reply ಠ_ಠ [[User:Bloodstar18|'Broken Mirrors And A Black Cat's Cold Stare']][[User talk:Bloodstar18| Walk Under Ladders On My Way To Hell, I'll Meet You There]] 15:34, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Ducksplash is here...[[User:Ducksplash|'Loading']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'████████████ 99%']] 17:18, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Ummm.....okay, do you have anything useful to contribute? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Broken Mirrors And A Black Cat's Cold Stare']][[User talk:Bloodstar18| Walk Under Ladders On My Way To Hell, I'll Meet You There]] 18:38, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Well, Frankly NO![[User:Ducksplash|'Loading']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'████████████ 99%']] 01:51, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Okay.....then why did you post? This is a serious page and we don't need spam on here [[User:Bloodstar18|'Broken Mirrors And A Black Cat's Cold Stare']][[User talk:Bloodstar18| Walk Under Ladders On My Way To Hell, I'll Meet You There]] 02:57, March 3, 2012 (UTC) No. I forgot what I was going to post but now I remembered, Shellsplash and Fallowkit Died this moon.[[User:Ducksplash|'Loading']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'████████████ 99%']] 03:30, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Fallowkit? Why? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Broken Mirrors And A Black Cat's Cold Stare']][[User talk:Bloodstar18| Walk Under Ladders On My Way To Hell, I'll Meet You There]] 03:47, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Well, I thought it would be good if Specklekit turned evil, and that was one of the events leading up to it, also Specklekit and Pouncekit(Fallowkit's Siblings) are now apprentices.[[User:Ducksplash|'Loading']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'████████████ 99%']] 13:29, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Okay, but have the been around for six weeks? Oh, and from now on it'll be six weeks instead of six moons - thats jiust to long. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Broken Mirrors And A Black Cat's Cold Stare']][[User talk:Bloodstar18| Walk Under Ladders On My Way To Hell, I'll Meet You There]] 16:52, March 3, 2012 (UTC) I know but you need to change the rules and is that for everything, and no, because when I created them they were already two moons old...[[User:Ducksplash|'The dead can't hurt you 'cause they're already dead, ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'but when they're dead they can sure make you hurt yourselves']] 17:22, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Oh, alright :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Broken Mirrors And A Black Cat's Cold Stare']][[User talk:Bloodstar18| Walk Under Ladders On My Way To Hell, I'll Meet You There]] 17:44, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Category:WCCRPW stuff Category:FlameClan Category:RainClan Category:DarkClan Category:MossClan Category:Loner's Camp Category:Fang Group Category:Bringers of Apocalypse Category:Community